


Die Qual der Wahl

by Oswald_Nygmobblepot



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AMC's The Walking Dead - Freeform, F/M, Robin Lord Taylor - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Oswald_Nygmobblepot
Summary: (DESPITE THE TITLE THIS FANFIC IS IN ENGLISH) Sam (Robin Lord Taylor) wakes up to find he's in the middle of a zombie apocalypse ... It's reached his neighbourhood ... And he must survive. Eventual Sam/Ana.





	1. The Beginning

(Title Meaning - the agony of choice)

It was hard to say when it started really, or where, or how … But he could say easily enough when it had hit his neighbourhood. There was no warning really, for a guy who didn’t watch TV, or listen to the radio … He woke up to screaming outside. He slowly got out of bed and looked down at the street. People were running and then … 

Sam’s eyes widened in shock. It couldn’t be. This had to be some kind of elaborate prank. Some kind of reality TV show, maybe they’re filming a movie … But there were no camera’s to be found, and as he watched someone jump from the roof of a third story building, he knew … This was real. No matter how insane this all looked … This was happening. He quickly threw on his pants and shoes, pulling on his blue and grey striped hemp hoodie he ran downstairs. 

“Sam!” He heard his mother yelling from the main floor and he hurried down. He picked up his backpack from the bottom of the stairs and went to the fridge. “Sam, what are you doing?” She asked, tugging on his arm. 

“Mom, we have to leave … But we can’t leave with nothing!” He said shoving bottles of water into the bag and going to the cupboard and grabbed anything he could fit in his bag that was non-perishable. He jumped when he heard a crash from the front door and his mother begging him to hurry. He followed her to the back door, they got into the car quickly, Sam putting the car into drive and headed south. The entire city was in chaos and his mother was in a panic, but he did his best to stay calm. Whatever was happening … Sam couldn’t explain it. All he knew was that if they got out of the city … Away from people … Maybe they’d be- 

\----- 

Sam groaned as he tried to pull his eyes open, his head hurting as he pushed himself away from the steering wheel. He could still hear the chaos outside and when he finally got his eyes open he looked blurrily around his car. 

“Mom?” He asked, feeling confused and disoriented. He looked to the passenger’s side and saw that the door was wide open, his mother gone. “Mom?” He asked a bit more clearly, looking around outside of the car. There was bang on his window, and he jumped, flailing slightly as he looked. 

“Dude! Come on!” There was a man outside the window. “What are you waiting for, you’re going to get killed!” He said before he looked back to see if any of those things were coming. Sam pulled the handle on the door and pushed but it wouldn’t budge and the handle of the window was jammed. The guy looked around again and grabbed a piece of cement that was loose on the road. He smashed it into the window, Sam covering his head before the guy helped him climb out. “Come on!” Sam looked around for his mother. 

“MOM!” He yelled. “MO-” The guy put his mouth over Sam’s mouth. 

“Are you nuts?” He asked as Sam realised they’d brought attention to themselves. The things were walking towards them. “Shit … You’re on your own dude.” He said taking off down the street. 

“Hey, wait for me!” He said running after him, looking around for his mom. She was nowhere to be found. Or at least … That’s what he told himself as he ran past a blond woman laying on the ground, whatever these things were pulling organs out of her stomach. 

((A/N - *A/N note contains spoilers for Season 5 episode 1* Should I make this AU and have him not get killed at Terminus? Or keep this cannon. Let me know what you think in the comments!))


	2. Chapter 2

The drive out of the city was filled with a tense panic. The man who had saved him behind the wheel, a woman he didn't know in the back. Sam chewed on his thumbnail as he looked out the window. It all seemed so surreal. The calm and peace of nature while everything in the city had been so chaotic. He saw the occasional car pass them on the road, but no one seemed to be abiding the law of the road, nor having any idea where they were going any more than they did. 

“Any ideas on where we could go?” The man driving asked. 

“My brother lives in Atlanta … Maybe we could try there.” He asked. “He’d let us stay.” Not that he had much room but … It was a start. “My name is Sam by the way. Well … It’s Samuel Pack Elliott … But everyone calls me Sam.” 

“Samuel Pack Elliott?” The girl asked from the back, finally speaking for the first time since they got in the car. 

“Yeah … My dad was a huge fan of cowboy movies around the time I was born and he had the last name so … It worked?” Sam said with a nervous smile. “What’s your name?” He asked. 

“Kevin.” The guy driving said. 

“Stacy.” The girl said quietly. 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you both.” He said before looking out the window again. The drive felt like it took forever but once they hit Atlanta, they all stared in shock as they stopped on the outskirts of the city … The exact same thing was happening. “My brothers in there …” Sam said, his hands on his head as he leant back against the hood of the car. 

“Well … I hate to break it to you … But he’s probably not anymore.” Kevin said getting back in the car. “You getting back in or what?” 

“And go where?” Sam asked looking at him. 

“Suit yourself.” He said starting to pull away. Sam jumped and opened the car door, jumping into it as it was already slowly starting to pull away. 

“You’re kind of an ass hole, you know that?” He asked, glaring at him. 

“Look, I don’t know what the hell is going on, but I just saw my neighbour tear apart my aunt and by the looks of it the entire city has gone the same …. If I didn’t know better I’d say this was a Zombie infestation.” 

Sam laughed bitterly and shook his head turning to look out the window again. This was so fucked. All he could hope was that his brother made it out okay as he had.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam awoke with a start, staring at the wall of the dark room before he looked around frantically, trying to catch his breath. It had been a dream. No, it wasn’t a dream, it was a memory. Sam had dreamt of the same thing every night for the past three weeks … His mom … His brother … Those were the only parts that were made up. But Kevin and Stacy … Judy who they had met briefly after … All of them being torn apart by walkers, leaving him alone and stranded on a garage roof for nearly four days. He’d been alone, and scared, and he’d wondered if he would starve up on that roof. Dehydrate maybe. Burn to death in the hot heat. He’d gotten heat stroke up on the roof. Had become nearly delirious and it still baffled him how he managed to get away. 

Alone. Again. He had no one but himself. He’d managed to get off the roof, narrowly missing a skin eater before he’d managed to make his way down the block and into a house that had an open door. The windows were already previously boarded up. He’d locked the door, and stumbled right into a skin eater. He’d backed up quickly as it turned towards him and he plunged his knife it’s it’s head. The only way to stop these things, as far as they’d learned. 

Now, it had been another three days since he’d been in here. He was slowly regaining his strength, eating what little food was left in the house, but it was running low. He’d have to leave soon. Despite the fact that his red, sunburnt skin protested, he got up off the creaky bed and froze. There was a bang from downstairs … Someone was here. Or worse, something … 

He grabbed his bag and his knife, holding it at the ready as he made his way down the stairs, avoiding the second last stair which he’d discovered creaked rather loudly. He glanced into the entryway and saw that the front door was wide open. He moved to it quietly and closed it before anything else managed to get even near the door. He looked around the dark house and heard a clatter from the kitchen. He tried to even his breathing, calm himself as he slowly made his way towards the kitchen. There was a skin eater standing by the kitchen sink, hunched over the counter, looking as if it was been eating something. There was a gun on it’s back, and Sam observed it had likely been military. Before it knew he was there he walked up towards it, and pulled his knife back. The thing turned towards him and Sam froze. 

“Woe! Woe!” Sam backed up quickly. 

“You’re not a skin eater.” Sam said, surprised to find that the guy wasn’t dead at all. He was very much alive, and had been devouring his last container of spam. 

“Drop the knife!” The man said pulling out his gun and aiming it at Sam. 

“I’m sorry. It was a simple misunderstanding. I thought you were one of them.” He said putting the knife down on the kitchen island. 

“Is anyone else here?” The man asked. Sam shook his head. 

“No. I had a small group but they …” He let the sentence hang, not able to voice what had happened. “What about you? Are you alone?” He asked. 

“I have a small group … We got split up. I got lost. I’m trying to find my way back to our camp.” The man said lowering his gun. “I didn’t know anyone was here. I saw a house with a closed door, was hoping there would be food. 

“That was the last can.” Sam said, though he didn’t sound upset by the fact that the man had eaten it. He clearly needed it. 

“You look pretty badly burnt there kid.” He said. 

Sam smiled but winced. His face hurt, a lot. “Yeah I … Got stuck up on a roof for a few days. Honestly I’d take the burn over them any day. I don’t think I would have made it if I was up there any longer though. I got lucky.” 

“Sounds like. Do you know the way back to Third and Elm?” He asked. “I haven’t found a map anywhere either. It’s like people relied on technology for everything or something.” He said sarcastically. 

“Yeah, I know right.” Sam said. “Yeah, I know the way there.” 

“If we can get to Third and Elm, it’s a straight shot out of town … You can come with me if you want. I mean, our leader is a hard ass but … So long as you pitch in to help the group, he should be fine with you.” 

Sam smiled again, despite his burn. “Yeah … Sure. I’m honestly not a fan of being alone out here. I thought I’d hide out here until morning and head out anyway.” He said nodding. The man reached his hand out to Sam. 

“My name is David.” He said shaking his head. 

“My brother’s name was David …” Sam said shaking his hand. “My name is Sam.”   
  
“Well, it’s a pleasure to see a friendly face, Sam.” He said before he followed Sam upstairs to get a few more hours of sleep before sun up. 


End file.
